Herky's Hanger
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Herky is given a new hanger by his friends, but he doesn't like it.
1. Original Version

**Another Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Herky's Hanger" with added lines by tate310. There will also be a script and a Christian version of this story as well. Enjoy and comment.**

One sunny day in Terrytown, Herky the Helicopter had just finished delivering apples at Farmer Ben's farm.

He was just about to take-off, when the radio crackled. It was Brenda Blue.

"Herky, we have a surprise for you at the airport. Please come quickly. Over and out!"

Herky was excited. What could the surprise be?

He took off as fast as he could back to the airport.

When he arrived at the airport, he was greeted by cheers from Brenda Blue and all his friends.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Oh boy, what is it?!" clammed Herky.

"It's right over here."

Herky was surprised.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a brand-new hanger." said Old Oscar. "It's a gift from us to thank you for everything you've done for us.

The hanger was bigger than the old one. It was painted gray, and had lots more space.

"Thank you all!" said Herky.

"Anything for you." said Brenda Blue. "Why don't you look around it and see how you like it!"

So Herky looked all around his new hanger, but something didn't feel right.

"It's too wide!" he complained. "I can't sleep in here!"

"Is there a problem with it?" asked Brenda Blue

"It's too wide, and that large window makes the sun come through!"

"But Herky." said Jay Jay, "we built it just for you! We want you to feel special."

"I don't like it! I want my old hanger!"

"There's no reason to complain." said Savannah "Look at all the room you have inside this wonderful hanger. You'll feel more comfortable.

"We want you to appreciate it Herky." said Big Jake. "It's right near our hanger, and you'll be closer to all your friends."

Herky stopped to think about what everyone had just said.

"I guess this hangar is better. I mean, I am closer to everyone."

"So will you take this gift?" asked Jay-Jay

"I will!" said Herky.

Everyone cheered!

Herky loves his new hanger, and he had learned that you should appreciate gifts given to you, even if you don't like them.


	2. Script

**Here is the script version of "Herky's Hanger" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** Herky the Helicopter had just finished delivering apples at Farmer Ben's farm. He was just about to take-off, when the radio crackled.

 **BRENDA BLUE: (over radio)** Herky, we have a surprise for you at the airport. Please come quickly. Over and out!

 **NARRATOR:** Herky was excited for his surprise, and took off as fast as he could back to the airport.

When he arrived at the airport, he was greeted by cheers from Brenda Blue and all his friends.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Are you ready to see your surprise?

 **HERKY:** What is it?

 **NARRATOR:** Brenda Blue took Herky over to see his surprise, which was a brand-new hanger.

 **OLD OSCAR:** This hangar is a gift from us to thank you for everything you do for us.

 **HERKY:** Thank you all!

 **NARRATOR:** The hanger was bigger than the old one. It was painted gray, and had lots more space.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Why don't you look around it and see how you like it?

 **NARRATOR:** So Herky looked all around his new hanger, but something didn't feel right.

 **HERKY:** It's too wide! I can't sleep in here!

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Is there a problem with it?

 **HERKY:** It's too wide, and that large window makes the sun come through!

 **JAY-JAY:** But we built it just for you! We want you to feel special.

 **HERKY:** I don't like it! I want my old hanger!

 **SAVANNAH:** There's no reason to complain. Look at all the room you have inside this wonderful hanger. You'll feel more comfortable.

 **BIG JAKE:** We want you to appreciate it Herky. It's right near our hanger, and you'll be closer to all your friends.

 **NARRATOR:** Herky stopped to think about what everyone had just said.

 **HERKY:** I guess this hangar is better. I mean, I am closer to everyone.

 **JAY-JAY:** So will take this gift?

 **HERKY:** I will!

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes cheered! They were happy that Herky liked his gift.

Herky loves his new hanger, and he had learned that you should appreciate gifts given to you, even if you don't like them.


	3. Christian Version

**Here is the Christian version of "Herky's Hanger" Enjoy and comment.**

One sunny day in Terrytown, Herky the Helicopter had just finished delivering apples at Farmer Ben's farm.

He was just about to take-off, when the radio crackled. It was Brenda Blue.

"Herky, we have a surprise for you at the airport. Please come quickly. Over and out!"

Herky was excited. What could the surprise be?

He took off as fast as he could back to the airport.

When he arrived at the airport, he was greeted by cheers from Brenda Blue and all his friends.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Oh boy, what is it?!" clammed Herky.

"It's right over here."

Herky was surprised.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a brand-new hanger." said Old Oscar. "It's a gift from us to thank you for everything you've done for us.

The hanger was bigger than the old one. It was painted gray, and had lots more space.

"Thank you all!" said Herky.

"Anything for you." said Brenda Blue. "Why don't you look around it and see how you like it!"

So Herky looked all around his new hanger, but something didn't feel right.

"It's too wide!" he complained. "I can't sleep in here!"

"Is there a problem with it?" asked Brenda Blue

"It's too wide, and that large window makes the sun come through!"

"But Herky." said Jay Jay, "we built it just for you! We want you to feel special."

"Yeah." added in Brenda Blue. "God wants you to be happy with what he has given you.

"I don't like it! I want my old hanger!"

"There's no reason to complain." said Savannah "Look at all the room you have inside this wonderful hanger. You'll feel more comfortable. And God wants you to be happy with it.

"We want you to appreciate it Herky." said Big Jake. "It's right near our hanger, and you'll be closer to all your friends. That's what God wants.

Herky stopped to think about what everyone had just said.

"I guess this hangar is better. I mean, I am closer to everyone. I want God to be happy, and I want to be happy too.

"So will you take this gift?" asked Jay-Jay

"I will!" said Herky.

Everyone cheered!

Herky loves his new hanger, and he had learned that you should appreciate gifts given to you, even if you don't like them,


End file.
